No More Room In Hell
by GunGreg89
Summary: A tribute to George A. Romero and Dawn of the Dead. Zombies rise in the city and it's up to Zim and the gang plus some new faces to survive. M for Strong bloody violence, sexuality, and graphic language.
1. Viral Mutations

**No More Room In Hell**

**AN:** Hello everybody, it is I GunGreg89, writer of the semi-popular Invader Zim fanfic, "How To Totally Rock!" and the pretty much unknown except by two people Naruto fanfic "Naruto: The Crazy, Messed Up, Hyper, Insane Chronicles". Yes, I know I haven't finished either of those, which I said I would finish the Zim one before starting this one, but I lied/changed my mind/decided to start this one anyway/have writer's block with the other one. Take your pick as to which one is true, I don't care any more. Anyway, this fic is a hands down bona fide M rated story. It's a tribute to the greatness that is the zombie movie, more specifically, George A. Romero's Dawn of the Dead. It will follow the same formula: zombies rise, survivors hide in mall, some die, some live. Oh, and yes…there will be blood.

NOTE: There will be a sex scene in this chapter. If this sort of stuff offends you skip the scene. Also, if strong language and obscene amounts of violence and gore along with drug use and sex offend you...just don't read this at all.

Chapter 1: Viral Mutations

"Professor Membrane, you need to see this," came the voice over the intercom in Membrane's office. The Professor leaned over and pressed the button on the intercom and spoke into it. "What is it Simmons?" he asked his assistant. "You know that experiment we've been working on?" he asked the Professor. "Which one?" "You know the _experiment_." Membrane realized what he was talking about at that point. "What about it?" he asked. "Well, I think you should see for yourself." Simmons said.

Down in the labs Membrane was walking down the halls to the main laboratory. On his way there, Simmons, who looked slightly disheveled, met him. "Talk to me Simmons." Membrane commanded his subordinate. "Well, we were running various tests on the different viral mutations. We went through about twelve different contagions. Chicken pox, pneumonia, flu, G.I., you name it. But we couldn't find one that would mutate into anything useful." Membrane turned his head and looked at his assistant. "Then if they all failed, why the hell did you call me down here?" he asked. "Well, we then tried the cancer virus and we got a very…unique reaction." They reached the door to the laboratory, and Membrane scanned his hand to open the locked door.

Inside the laboratory was quite a panic. The scientists were either rushing about madly or looking into a room through a window. "Simmons, what is the reaction?" asked Membrane. "We injected it into the test subject, a man who had been locked away for the brutal murder of several innocent people. He didn't react to it at first. But then his heart stopped and he just died." Membrane looked at Simmons. "So that's it?" he asked. "He just died." "Well no." Simmons said as they reached the window many other scientists were at. "After he was declared dead, he got back up. But, the strange thing was that his heart wasn't beating, he wasn't breathing. And his brain, it had developed a new lobe or something, it was…weird."

Membrane looked down into the room some of the other scientists were looking into. The man in question was in the room thrashing about. Two other scientists were trying to restrain him. "Hold him down! Come on get him strapped down," one of the scientists yelled to the other. The other scientist was trying his best to grab the thrashing man. The man on the other hand got the upper hand on the one scientist and grabbed his right arm, biting down into it like it was corn on the cob. "OH FUCK! GET THIS FUCKER OFF OF ME!" the scientist bellowed, pain shooting through his arm.

The other scientist immediately grabbed his colleague, trying to pry him from the man's jaws. What happened next was gruesome and completely unexpected as a loud tearing sound emanated throughout the lab as a large chunk of flesh was torn from the scientists arm. "Jesus Christ. Get that man to the medic quick!" Membrane yelled at the scientists. The two in the room got out quickly, as the man simply began eating the fresh meat he had liberated from the scientists arm. "What the hell have we created?" Membrane said to himself.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The movie theater downtown had just let out the showing of the movie "Hellboy II: The Golden Army". Two teens in particular stood out amongst the crowd. One had purple hair, and the other had green skin. Their names were Gaz, and Zim respectively, and they were on a date. "Dear God, that movie kicked so much ass!" Gaz said excitedly as they walked away from the theater. "I concur, even I, the mighty Zim, have to say that it was a very impressive movie." Zim agreed with his girlfriend. Before we continue with the narrative, let me state something first. Zim…is an alien. Shocking, no? He was sent here by the leaders of his home planet Irk in the hopes he would die on the trip there.

Zim though was, well a little thick though most of his stupidity stemmed from his combination of egomania, vanity, ignorance, and insanity. However, after his long stay on Earth, his stupidity seemed to dissipate slowly over time. He seemed to understand things about Earth a bit more and didn't seem to stick out as much anymore. He found out about a year ago that his mission was a lie. He spiraled into a crippling depression that seemed inescapable. That is until Gaz helped him out. Though she excused it as "missing his amusing spaz outs at school and that Dib wouldn't stop talking about his sudden disappearance from school being that he was planning something diabolical."

The two became close friends after that, something that annoyed Dib to no end. It didn't help at all when Zim and Gaz both realized they had feelings for each other, and decided to begin dating. That was five months ago in May and Dib was against it like nothing else. He tried his best to convince Gaz that Zim was just using her to further advance his plans. This eventually escalated to a point where before Gaz left on her current date with Zim, she and Dib got into a bigger argument than they had had before then.

"All I'm saying Gaz is that he probably has some evil plan he's concocted to trick you into trusting him so he could use you for experiments or something." Dib told his younger sister. Dib had changed only a little over the years. He was now seventeen and stood at an impressive 6' 1". He still had an amazing obsession with the paranormal, which needless to say, still made him quite the social outcast. He had friends, though they were few and quite nerdy. Because of this, he was still treated the same...like shit.

He was still trying to expose Zim for the invading enemy he claimed he was. This leads us back to the situation mentioned earlier. "Dib can't you just admit that you might just be jealous?" Gaz said to her older brother as she grabbed her wallet. She was in a black tube top with a black skirt. She also had on black and purple leggings and matching arm warmers, along with her signature skull pendant and combat boots. She stuck her wallet in her skirt's pocket and affixed the chain to a belt loop on her skirt.

"Look Dib, I know that you may find this hard for you to believe, but, Zim's changed. He's no longer bent on taking over the Earth, and he is no longer as crazy as he used to be," she told him, exasperated. Dib was growing agitated with his sister's refusal to listen to him. "Listen Gaz, I will keep you from going on this date no matter what form of physical harm you threaten me with," he told her irritably. That broke it. Gaz was livid with rage. She grabbed Dib by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the wall. Despite being shorter in stature than her older brother, she was much stronger. "Listen and listen well Dib. Zim is done with invading. He doesn't want this rock and even if he did why would you care?" she spat at him before he could answer though she continued. "And don't give me that 'but we should look out for the human race' bullshit. Look at yourself Dib. Since when did the human race ever treat you in a way that would make you want to save it? Last time I checked, never. So just back the fuck off and leave me alone."

She then grabbed her car keys and stomped out the door, slamming it behind her. This leads us back to the current discussion of the two teens. After talking about how much they both loved the movie, they both moved on to another subject. "I just wish that Dib wouldn't be such an asshole about our relationship. He needs to just let go of the past and move on." Gaz said to Zim. "Yes, I could see how this would be a problem." Zim replied. Zim too had changed. He was now 6' 3" and quite muscular. Though not exceedingly, he had a well toned build. He was wearing a t-shirt with a picture of Chuck Norris on it with the caption: "If I wanted your opinion, I'd beat it out of you." He was also wearing jeans and a pair of Converse Chuck Taylor high tops, and of course his disguise of a wig and special contact lenses.

"It is in my opinion Gaz that your brother the Dib-stink seriously needs to get laid." This caused her to laugh at her boyfriend's statement. "Yeah, you've got a point. Though he's got eyes for only one girl and he's not even sure where the hell she is." She was of course referring to Tak, an Irken girl who had tried to usurp Zim as the Earth's destroyer. He had struck up a sort of friendship with the girl, which, turned to infatuation and then love. His feelings for her apparently hadn't changed despite what had happened. He had spent most of his time fixing her old ship up in an attempt to maybe find her. "I just hope he finds her." Gaz said. "Maybe then he'll lighten up a bit." She and Zim had been walking to her car, which they then boarded to drive back to the Membrane residence.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

On the other side of town, the scientist who had been bitten earlier had returned to his home. After being bitten, he was raced to the medical ward where the other scientists had to graft new skin to his arm. Professor Membrane watched all of this from a window. "Are you sure that the disease is non-transferable?" Membrane asked. Simmons pushed his glasses back up on his nose. "Of course it isn't Professor. We've been unable to coax it into the transferable phase so it's safe to say that after the skin graft, Langley should be good to go," he told the Prof. completely confident. Membrane looked down into the room. "I hope you're right."

That happened a half hour ago. Langley was now back in his apartment with his wife. "Are you sure you're okay honey?" his wife asked. "I'm fine honey. My arm just itches like hell." His wife sighed as she got into bed next to him. "Well I hope it'll get better soon, we've got company coming over tomorrow." Langley rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, your parents are coming over. I don't see why we need to..." Langley stopped short. "Honey, I don't want to hear any...honey?"

His wife looked at him with concern in her eyes. Langley fell off his bed onto the floor, convulsing. "Oh my God sweetie, are alright!?" she exclaimed to her husband. Almost as soon as they began, the convulsions stopped. Langley lay still on the floor next to the bed. "Sweetie, are you okay?" his wife asked softly. Slowly, Langley rose from the floor. "Oh thank God. I thought something was wrong with you." Langley shuffled toward his wife with a vacant stare on his face. "Honey, what are you do..." Her voice was cut off by Langley biting into her throat and then ripping it out.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Dib are you home?" Gaz shouted after entering the house with Zim. "I brought Zim home and now we're going to go trash your room." Still no answer came from Dib. "He must be out." Zim said. Gaz spotted a note on the fridge she noticed hadn't been there before. She grabbed it off of the door and read it. "Gaz, I've gone out for the night. I'm over at Craig's house if you need anything. Love, Dib" She crumpled the note and tossed it into the trash. "Craig's house huh? God, I don't know what he likes about that guy." Craig was the stereotypical fanboy. Obsessive, close minded, and annoying he embodied everything true nerds tried not to be.

"Well I guess it's just us Zim. Zim?" Gaz looked around the kitchen, but didn't see her alien boyfriend anywhere. "I'm up here." Zim called from upstairs. Gaz ran up to the second floor looking for him. She found him in her room. "How did you get in here without triggering the security mechanism?" she asked astounded. Zim smirked, and boasted. "Pure child's play my dear Gaz. I've dealt with mightier problems in Irken day care centers. Gaz rolled her eyes. "Is that so? Well I guess I'll have to beef up the security then," she said playfully.

"Besides, I just wanted to see your room." Zim told her. Indeed, Gaz's room was quite impressive. Posters for video games, comics, cartoons, and bands hung from the wall. She had a TV set up with cable, a DVD player, and several game systems. She also had a broadband accessible PC with a flat screen LCD monitor. Her bed was quite large, easily capable of holding two people. She also had several shelves lined with action figures and other toys.

"This is a really nice room Gaz." Zim said. "Yeah I really like it. I've been meaning to get some more posters put up." Gaz said to him. Zim wrapped his arms around Gaz from behind. "But it's nothing compared to you my little demon seed," he whispered into her ear. Gaz blushed and turned to Zim, looking up into his eyes. She removed his contacts and his wig. "I like it better without them," she said. Their lips then met each other in a passionate kiss. Gaz's soft, wet, bumpy human tongue, fought against Zim's long, hard, smooth Irken tongue for supremacy.

They both collapsed backwards onto Gaz's bed with Zim on top. "You know Zim. We've been dating for five months now. I think that's long enough for us to have sex." Gaz said. Zim looked at Gaz sternly. "Are you sure, Gaz? Sex is a big step in a relationship." Zim said. "I know, but I think we've waited long enough. Besides, I know you love me and I love you. Plus, I'm really horny." Gaz told him. Zim grinned. "Well then my little demon seed, let's do it then."

Zim then removed her boots tossing them on the floor. He then lifted one of Gaz's legs and removed her legging with his teeth. He then licked the whole length of Gaz's leg, causing her to moan in pleasure. He did the same with the other leg which made her moan even more. He then spread her legs and removed her panties. Dipping his head down, he gave her womanhood a lick, which sent waves of pleasure through her. He continued his licking for awhile until he had his fill.

Wiping his mouth he discarded of his shirt and pants along with the rest of Gaz's clothing. He was about to remove his boxers but Gaz stopped him. "Let me return the favor," she said to Zim. He nodded and lay back on the bed. Gaz removed his boxers, revealing his member. "Wow, you're big Zim." Gaz said impressed. She then went to work, wrapping her mouth around it and beginning to suck hard. Zim gripped the sheets as a wave of ecstasy swept over him. After a short while, Zim couldn't take it anymore and burst, filling Gaz's mouth.

"That was amazing. I can't believe you did that." Zim said. "Neither did I." Gaz said wiping the edge of her mouth. Zim got back on top of Gaz. "Are you sure about this Gaz?" Zim asked his lover. "I'm sure Zim," she replied. Zim nodded and then thrust himself into her. At once Gaz was filled with sensations of pain and ecstasy. She gripped harder on Zim's back drawing purple blood from the scratch marks. As Zim thrust more into Gaz the pain began to ebb but not the pleasure. In fact, the pleasure increased greatly for both the teens.

"Oh, God Gaz. This is incredible." Zim groaned out. "Zim...I love you so much." Gaz groaned out in turn, her mind almost gone from the pleasure she was feeling. Zim leaned down and kissed her softly and began to massage each of her breasts as he continued to make love to her. "Zim, I think I'm close." Gaz said to him. "Me too, Gaz," he told her. The two then reached their climax together, shouting out each others names.

Zim collapsed off of Gaz, lying next to her. The room now reeked of sweat and sex, but the two teens were happy. Zim pulled the covers over the both of them as they lay together. "That was amazing." Gaz said. "Who would've thought I would end up making love to an alien?" she said. Zim stroked a loose strand of hair out of her face. "You too were amazing little Gaz," he said lovingly. They kissed and smiled at each other, until a horrifying thought hit Gaz. "Oh, fuck! Zim you didn't wear a condom!" she yelled out as she sat up. "So?" said Zim nonchalantly. "So!? I could get pregnant Zim!" she yelled starting to get angry.

Zim chuckled, "Oh Gaz. There is something about Irken anatomy you must understand." He too sat up and looked her straight in the eye. "You see Gaz, when my species began making Irkens artificially; we allowed them to be able to sexually reproduce. This was to make sure we would not all be clones of DNA in a constant state of decay. However, much like how our PAK's sustain us therefore keeping us from needing to eat, the PAK also has an ability to let an Irken have sex without worrying about pregnancy. For amongst the Irkens, besides food sex is also a luxury, much like the ancient Greeks and Romans of your world. Only if an Irken wants to have children with its mate will the PAK override its programming and allow it to happen."

Gaz didn't know whether to feel disgusted, freaked out, or grateful. She eventually decided to feel grateful. "Well thank God. Cause no offense, but a kid's _not _something I want right now." Zim nodded in agreement. "Indeed. Now, let's sleep. We're obviously both tired." Gaz had to admit she was tired. She lay down next to Zim. Looking into his eyes, she could feel a sense of comfort that made her happy. "I love you Zim." "I love you too Gaz."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

A cop was standing outside an apartment door, waiting for someone to arrive. The scene had already become a hot spot as a group of fellow tenants in the building, along with a newscaster and his cameraman were standing outside. The person the cop had been waiting for finally arrived, and the cop walked over to talk to him. "Chief Lambert, good to see you could make it." The chief though was less than excited and it could be sensed. "Cut the fucking formalities, Frost. What are we dealing with?" Lambert asked.

Frost looked at the report he was given. "A uh, report of a domestic disturbance in apartment 314." Lambert pinched his nose. "You mean to tell me, that I was woken up at four in the mother fucking morning to answer a domestic dispute!?" he bellowed. Frost was unphased. As a long time cop, he was used to dealing with Lambert's outbursts. He straightened himself out. "Sir, the report said that sounds of a scuffle along with a gurgled voice came from the apartment. This could be a murder scene for all we know."

Lambert looked his subordinate in the eye with a glare that could make lesser men soil themselves. "You better hope and pray you're right Frost." He turned to the other units around the door. "Kick the damn thing in!" he ordered. The units nodded with the one in front coiling his leg back and slamming it full force into the door. With a loud, thundering crack, the door gave way. The police went in looking around the apartment. Everything seemed in order, nothing out of the ordinary. Lambert and Frost walked in after them and looked around. This did nothing to relieve Lambert's bad mood. "Are sure this wasn't some prank call, Frost?" he asked. Before answering, a gurgling noise came from the bedroom door. One of the other cops heard it and went over to the door.

Looking at Lambert, the cop waited for the go ahead. Lambert nodded yes to the cop. He backed up and kicked the door down. The next thing that happened could not have been predicted by any of them. A woman with a large neck wound lunged forth from the door and sunk her teeth into the cop's leg. The cop obviously cried out in pain as he fell back after having a part of his leg ripped from his body. The other cops started shooting the woman, but she continued to move no matter how many rounds they pumped into her. One of the cop's helping his wounded comrade was then attacked by a man who bit part of his cheek off. That cop fell to the floor quickly dying shortly after. However, just like clockwork he rose again and began feasting on his wounded comrade he shrieked as he was devoured.

The cops kept firing but nothing seemed to stop them. Pretty soon, all the cops had been turned except for Lambert and Frost. Realizing they were outmatched they got out of the room and slammed the door behind them. "What the fuck was that!" Lambert yelled as he and Frost tried to compose themselves. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it ain't human." Frost said. He took out his cell phone and began dialing a number. "Who the fuck, are you calling?" Lambert asked obviously losing it despite his best efforts not to. "The SWAT team. This is obviously too much for us," he told his superior.

Before the call could be connected though, the zombies poured out of the room into the hallway, converging on Lambert. "Oh fuck!" he screamed as he was knocked to the ground and set upon by the ravenous undead. "Oh God, no, no, NOOOOOOO!" shrieked Lambert as he was shredded alive. Frost dropped his phone and tried to fire his gun, but then realized it was out of ammo, as was he. The spectators that hadn't already gone back in their rooms were running trying to escape. Some did, the zombies who had already begun to tire of Lambert caught others.

"Shit!" Frost exclaimed as he too began running. He made it to the elevator slamming his hand down on the button. "Open dammit, open!" he exclaimed. It did open and he jumped in turning to notice a zombie running at the elevator doors as they were closing. It got to the doors before they finished shutting causing the door to jam. Frost tapped the ground floor button rapidly causing the elevator to move downward, ripping the things arms off with a sickening crunch.

When he got to the ground floor, he saw that the zombies had already made it down and that they were growing in number. He ran for the door making it out with a few close calls. By then though, the dead were spilling out onto the streets. Frost couldn't deal with it now, he had to get back to the station, arm himself, and _then_ try and stop them. He had made it back to his cruiser and as he got in and started it up, he thought: "What the fuck is happening?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sunlight squeezed itself in through the cracks of the blinds of Gaz's room. Some was shining right on Gaz's face, causing her to stir from her peaceful slumber. She slowly sat up rubbing her eyes. "Morning already?" she asked groggily. She turned to look at her alarm clock, which read 7:20. She sighed and turned her eyes down toward the other occupant of her bed. She smiled, remembering the previous night and all the new sensations she had felt.

She scanned Zim's torso, studying the lean muscles covering it. She got on top of Zim, who was still sleeping, and straddled him, tracing patterns on his flesh feeling him. She leaned over and began licking him. 'He tastes great,' she thought to herself. Of course her touches woke Zim from his slumber. Seeing Gaz sitting on him, he smiled and said, "Morning beautiful." Gaz leaned over and kissed him. "Morning to you too hot stuff," she replied.

Zim chuckled, "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to get up." Gaz grinned and said slyly, "Yes master." Zim got up and stretched. "Master, huh? I like that," he said. Gaz got off the bed too, throwing on an oversized shirt she used to sleep in and a fresh pair of underwear. Zim had just put on his pants, wig, and contacts, deciding to go shirtless. He scratched his stomach and saw something at his feet that caught his attention. "Skull panties. How morbidly sexy of you," he told his girlfriend. She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, just don't let me catch you going through my underwear drawer, or I'll doom you to an eternity in a nightmare world."

Zim feigned an innocent look and raised his hands. "Who, me? I wouldn't dream of it," he said half sarcastically, half seriously. Gaz left the room and made her way down the stairs with Zim still behind her. "How bout I make waffles for breakfast?" Gaz asked Zim. Zim shrugged his shoulders, "As long as you don't make me eat a thousand of them and put weird shit in like GIR does." Gaz laughed at that. "That little robot of yours really likes to cook doesn't he?" she asked. "Yeah, if only he could actually cook stuff that doesn't kill a living being on contact." Zim said, exaggerating his little android servants poor cooking skills.

"Oh c'mon, it can't be that bad." Gaz said as she got the waffle mix out. "You have no idea." Zim said. Zim's face then took on a puzzled look. "Who's that in your backyard?" he asked. Gaz turned to look, seeing a woman stumbling around her backyard aimlessly. Gaz sighed, annoyed at the prospect of someone coming onto her property without permission. "Probably some drunk, wandering around trying to get home," she said. Gaz walked over to the backdoor of her house and opened it with Zim behind her.

"Hey! You! Drunk bitch!" she yelled as she walked out into her backyard. "What do you think you're doing waltzing around on my property!?" The woman seemed not to pay any heed to Gaz's angry questioning. "I'm talking to you. Are you listening?" Gaz continued to ask. But the woman continued her wandering. Inspiration hit Zim though and he whispered, "I have an idea," to Gaz. Picking up a rock he threw it at the woman.

It hit her on the head, which caused her to stop and slowly turn around. When she finished turning, Zim and Gaz got a better look at her. She appeared to be elderly, possibly in her sixties, and was wearing a nightgown. "Ma'am, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." Gaz said to the woman. The woman however, began walking quickly towards the both of them. "The gate's that way granny." Gaz told the elderly woman, pointing to her right. The woman just ignored her and got closer to her, letting out a soft hissing noise.

"Look don't make this hard on us, oka…" Gaz was cut off as the elderly woman lunged at her knocking her over with the woman on top. She began biting at Gaz as she tried to hold her off. "Zim do something!" Gaz yelled at her stunned boyfriend. Looking around the area, Zim found a shovel lying out on the lawn. Picking it up he ran over to the two and with a mighty swing, struck the elderly woman in the head, knocking her off Gaz. Gaz jumped up looking at the old woman. She turned to Zim with a look of disbelief on her face. "I meant pull her off you idiot! I didn't mean kill her!" she yelled at her boyfriend.

"Well I couldn't think straight Gaz. She was attacking you and my old warrior instincts took over." Zim said, trying to excuse himself. "But now you killed a person! Shit, now we're gonna have to get rid of it." Gaz said. Zim's eyes widened though as he saw something over Gaz's shoulder. "Gaz?" he said with a tone of disbelief in his voice. "What?" she asked turning to look at what he was seeing. What they saw was the old woman, her neck broken from the impact of the shovel, getting up and turning towards them.

"Oh shit," they both said in unison. The woman began to come at them again, oblivious to the fact her head was tilted at an odd angle. The two, unable to think of anything, turned and ran back to the house, slamming the backdoor behind them. "What the flying fuck was that!" Zim asked. "I thought humans ceased living when receiving a wound like that." "They do Zim. But that, is something I've never seen." Gaz said to him. Then a thought hit Gaz. "Actually, I have seen stuff like that before. Though not in real life," she said.

Zim turned his head towards Gaz with a puzzled look on his face, "Where?" he asked. "Movies, video games, books, comics, cartoons, etc." she said. "Well what are they?" Zim asked. Gaz turned to him and said matter of factly, "Zombies."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

AN: Okay, I think I'll stop the first chapter there. This is really long for a first chapter and a lot of shit goes down but, it sets the mood for the rest of the story. The outfit Gaz wears at the beginning was based after the one created for her by Jasmine Alexandra aka geminidragon76. Also, for those who read my other Zim fic, How to Totally Rock!, don't worry, the next chapter is near completion and will live up to the long delay to its delivery. So yeah, I hope you like it and please review. Oh and one last thing. I don't want to hear any whiny little shit babies complain about it being too bloody or the sex scene being in there. This is my story, don't like it, don't read it. Got it motherfuckers?


	2. The Outbreak

**No More Room In Hell**

**AN:** Well here's chapter two of this story. I hope as this thing goes on, I'll get as many fans and reviews as I have for "How To Totally Rock". Another thing I'd like to point out is that each chapter will either be named after an event/location in the story, which will most likely be two words, and the others named after quotes from zombie fiction. With that in mind, here is chapter two.

Chapter 2: The Outbreak

"You mean to tell me that, that fucking thing outside is a walking corpse?" Zim asked Gaz disbelievingly. The two were no longer in the kitchen, having moved to the hallway, as there were no windows looking into it. Gaz was rooting through the closet for a weapon of some sort. "That's _exactly_ what I'm telling you." Gaz told her alien boyfriend. Zim rubbed his eyes trying to process the information he received. He'd tangled with zombies before, but not like this. Slab Rankle's zombies were poorly made, slow, and stupid to the point of being harmless. That thing outside though, was fast, deadly, and much more intelligent than Slab's zombie minions.

Gaz finally found what she was looking for when she found an old aluminum baseball bat Dib had received for his sixth birthday. She pulled it out along with a five iron from her dad's golf bag. "Take this," she said, handing Zim the golf club. She walked to the kitchen door to which was still being banged on by the old woman zombie. Gaz turned to Zim. "I want you to open the door and let that thing in. When it comes after me, I'll hit with this," she said, raising the bat to emphasize her point even more. "Okay." Zim said going over to the door. "On the count of three." Gaz said. "One…two…three!"

Zim threw the door open and as expected, the zombie ran in at Gaz. The thing was quick but Gaz was quicker, swinging the bat at max power and getting the zombie in the chest, knocking it off its feet. She quickly stepped down on the things chest to keep it from getting back up. It snapped and growled at her but she kept it down. She raised her bat over her head, aligning it with the zombie's. **CRACK!** First swing connected with the things head in a gut-wrenching crunch. She kept this up, beating the thing constantly as blood, skull, teeth, and brain matter flew everywhere.

When she finally stopped, the zombie's head resembled a Rorschach inkblot test. She had blood and brain matter on her shirt, which she paid no mind to. She was panting heavily after such a large adrenaline rush. She didn't feel any remorse or sorrow for what she did. She knew it had to be done and that the woman was dead to begin with, so any form of pity or sadness would be irrelevant. "We have to go," Gaz said as she slung the bat over her shoulder. "What?" Zim asked looking up from the brutalized corpse. "Something tells me that there's something big going down," she said.

She grabbed her car keys and ran upstairs, returning almost immediately with her cell phone. "C'mon Zim," she said as they made their way to the front door. "If we're lucky, then this will only be an isolated incident." Zim looked at her with a look of worry on his face. "And if it's not?" he asked. Gaz closed her eyes as she grabbed the doorknob. "Then God help us all," she said. She twisted the knob and threw open the door. Nothing could've prepared the two for what was outside the house. Screams of terror and the distant wail of sirens filled their ears as they beheld a scene that could be best described as apocalyptic.

People were chasing down other people, tackling them to the ground and besieging them as the poor slobs screamed for help. An ambulance drove by, only to rock violently before swerving off the road into a nearby house. "Get to the car, now!" Gaz said as she and Zim ran toward her car, jumping in and throwing the doors shut and locking them. Gaz put the keys in the ignition and started up the car. She gunned it, driving the car out of the neighborhood as fast as she possibly could.

On the way out, Gaz and Zim saw more carnage and brutality happen around them. Gaz turned on the radio to see if there was anything about what was happening. "…brutality the likes I've never seen. I've seen it in movies and video games, but never in real life." A DJ of a local area radio station was reporting on what was going on with a fevered tone of voice like one who had come face to face with the apocalypse. "Ladies and gentlemen this is an event the likes of which the world has never seen before. I've just received reports that police are urging people to stay in their homes or if possible go to a designated safe zone."

"What possible safe zones could there be?" Zim asked as a semi collided with a sedan, causing an explosion to their right. "The list of currently available safe zones is as follows," the man on the radio, said. "The city school, the asylum, the prison, and the Membrane Labs." Gaz gripped the wheel a little tighter; she hoped to God that her father and Dib were safe. Zim seemed to pick up on this and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure they're okay," he told her reassuringly. She smiled faintly to him and kept driving. "Where do you think we should go?" Gaz asked Zim. "The Skool, it's the closest safe zone around here," was his reply. Gaz decided that was probably a good idea and turned towards the Skool.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Earlier that morning: 7:20 AM

Dib woke up with his head resting on his arms. He had been up late working with Craig on an experiment of theirs before he fell asleep. He wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth as he got up. As he walked out of Craig's room, he yawned and scratched his stomach. He walked to Craig's bathroom, as he seriously needed to take a piss. In all honesty, he didn't really like Craig. He was annoying, stuck up, tight assed, and an insensitive prick. However, he was the only person with any credibility in science that believed in aliens like Dib did at his school. He also became friends with him because he felt sorry no one would hang out him. After a few months, he could see why.

As Dib left Craig's bathroom after finally relieving himself, he noticed something strange as he exited the door. He looked down the stairs to see the front door was wide open. This was especially strange, as Dib knew Craig was not someone who would be so careless as to leave the front door open. Going down the stairs slowly, Dib called out to see if anyone was around. "Craig, are you down here? Why is your front door open?" he called out. As he made it to the ground floor, he closed the front door gently and turned around. "Craig? You here?"

Dib then heard a noise from Craig's kitchen. He turned toward it moving down the hall slowly. He walked slowly making sure not to make too much noise. When he got to the kitchen, he looked in. "Craig is that you?" he asked again. Though he realized now that it wasn't Craig. It was his mother, though Craig was there. Or rather his body was. On the kitchen table laid the unmoving corpse of Craig, his intestines pulled out and his mother feeding on them. "Oh shit." Dib muttered. This caused Craig's mother to snap her head up from her feeding. She turned toward the bespectacled teen with her mouth caked in blood. Besides the blood, she looked normal as any human. But that's when Dib noticed the thumb on her left hand was missing, leaving a still bloody wound which looked like it had been bitten off.

What happened next made Dib almost shit himself. She roared or snarled or shouted at him. He wasn't sure, but he did know he needed to run when she bolted after him. He turned and ran back down the hall and up the stairs back to Craig's room as he heard his now deceased "friend's" mom chase after him. He made it in before she caught up and he slammed the door shut locking the deadbolt, chain, and doorknob locks Craig had on his door. He then shoved Craig's dresser in front of the door as banging began to commence on the door. He turned back around and grabbed his laptop and shoved it in its bag. He then opened the window of the bedroom and looked down.

He wasn't too far from the ground, but he didn't want to risk breaking, dislocating, or spraining any part of his legs. He turned back to the bed and removed the mattress. He then forced it out the window where it landed on the ground right under the window. He then grabbed the two beanbag chairs Craig had and tossed them out onto the mattress. He then climbed out of the window as he began to hear the wooden door break behind him. He then leapt down onto his improvised landing pad landing much softer than he would have without it. He got to his feet and ran back to the front of the house where his car was. When he got to it, he jumped in immediately and slammed the door shut.

As he started it though, he noticed out of the corner of his eye the front door of the house open. When it did, out walked none other than Craig. His intestines were still hanging out, and a few of his other organs were showing. He noticed Dib and let out the same snarl/roar/shriek his mother did and ran at an abnormally fast speed for a human at his car. Dib had forgotten to start the car as he was now frozen with fear as Craig jumped on his car. This shook Dib to his senses and he started the car, peeling out with Craig on top. Craig held on though and began climbing onto Dib's windshield. Dib immediately slammed on the brake's throwing Craig from the roof onto the street in front of him. He then gunned it again, running over Craig violently. As he drove away though, he noticed the smashed corpse still moving behind him. "Oh shit, not again." Dib said as he sped off from the neighborhood.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Zim and Gaz had never before seen this many people crowded into the Skool's auditorium before. There had to be more than a hundred people stuffed in it. "Jesus, it looks worse than I could've ever imagined." Zim said scanning the auditorium. The military had already arrived and had put a large chain link fence around the area with snipers stationed on top of the building and infantry on the ground. Gaz was scanning the crowd, looking for her brother and father. She was distracted though by someone calling her name off to her right.

She turned towards the voice and saw her brother and father running towards her. She ran over and hugged them both, something she normally didn't do, much less in public. But this was different and appearances be damned! She was just happy they were both safe. "Oh, thank goodness you're safe Gaz." Professor Membrane said to his daughter. He then noticed Zim standing there watching the touching reunion. "Ah, you must be Zim. I don't think we've ever properly met each other," he said going over the green teenager. "Oh, yeah I forgot." Gaz said joining the two. "Dad this is my boyfriend Zim, Zim this is my dad."

The two shook hands with Zim grinning kinda awkwardly at the Professor. "Nice to finally meet you Mr. Membrane" he said. "Oh please call me Robert." The Professor told him. "Um, okay." Zim didn't know what to say now and was feeling kind of awkward in the position he was in. Luckily, a person came over and told Professor Membrane he was going to have to go on soon. "Ah yes, slipped my mind. Well it was nice meeting you Zim." The Professor said as he left. "Likewise," replied Zim. As soon as Prof. Membrane was far enough away though, Dib seemed to suddenly appear in Zim's face.

"Listen here space boy," he said threateningly to Zim. "Nothing's changed between you and me no matter what goes on outside. And I've got my suspicions this was your doing." Zim raised an eyebrow; or rather he would have if he had any, at his arch nemesis. "Well while I thank you for thinking that I, the mighty Zim, had done this I must sadly point out that you are wrong." Zim told Dib. "See I myself had sought after the ability to make zombies, but alas I never could. Whoever did this is a genius of the highest caliber…or a fool of the highest caliber. Either way, I have nothing to do with this and am as baffled as you are as to how it happened." Dib wanted to make a rebuttal, but he could tell that by Zim's tone of voice and the look in his eyes that he was telling the truth.

Gaz had meanwhile stepped in between the two to keep a fight from breaking out. "Dib leave him alone, he obviously had nothing to do this." Dib backed down from Zim and raised a finger to him. "Don't think this is over space boy. Not by a long shot," he said before storming off. "Jeez, what an asshole." Zim said as he and Gaz walked off themselves.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The whole group of people in the auditorium were now looking at the stage where Professor Membrane himself was standing. He was at a podium that the teachers usually used during class assemblies, and was about to make an announcement. "I'd like to say that I'm glad so many people here are safe and sound, my children included." He was looking out into the crowd where he could see Gaz and Dib standing amongst the others. "As you are all well aware, zombies have begun attacking the city. Because of this, I've activated Code Black which has activated a security measure meant to keep those things from escaping into the rest of the world." Professor Membrane then pulled up a screen behind him and pointed to a graph on it.

"Code Black activates a large one hundred foot high, fifty foot thick steel wall to go up around the city. This was created by the government to easily quarantine the city in case something like this happened." People in the crowd were beginning to get upset. "You mean to tell us we're trapped in here with those…things!" a man in the crowd shouted at The Professor. "Yes, but Code Black also alerts the military allowing them to get here in minutes to help control the situation." Membrane said trying to calm the crowd. "But wait, doesn't this mean this is your fault?" someone else in the audience asked. People were now getting angry at The Professor, and it was getting harder to calm them down.

'I can't see how this could get any worse.' Professor Membrane thought as he looked out at the crowd. Just then though, the soldier standing guard next to The Professor got a call on his walkie-talkie. "Sir! Come in sir!" came the voice on the other end. "What is it soldier?" the officer asked. "The zombies sir! They've breached the barrier! There's too many of them, and AAGH!" The line went dead, and almost immediately after, the doors to the auditorium burst open, and zombies poured in through the open door. People immediately began screaming and trying to run for safety. Some however, were not quick enough and were caught by the walking corpses and were messily devoured.

"Professor Membrane! We have to get you out of here!" the officer from earlier said as he and the other soldier grabbed him trying to pull him out. "Not without my kids!" he shouted at them. "No time, we have to go!" the officer said dragging the Professor out of the auditorium. Dib, Zim, and Gaz on the other hand were running for their lives into the main school building. Screams, snarls, and gunfire could be heard from all around them as they ran for someplace safe. As they ran down the hall, a voice called out to them. "Hey! In here!" They turned and saw a tall African-American police officer waving them over to a classroom. The three ran into the room and the cop slammed the door behind them, pushing the teachers desk in front of the door.

The three tried to catch their breath as they looked around the room. They were surprised at how many old classmates of theirs were in there. Brian, Zita, Chunk, The Letter M, Melvin, Torque, Sara, Poonchy, and Rob were all in the room. Besides them, there were several other people whom they did not recognize. Aside from the cop, there was also a soldier, a man in office clothes, a Krazy Taco employee, a woman still in her pajamas, and a middle-aged couple. "You guys okay?" the cop asked Gaz, Zim, and Dib. "Yeah, we're fine." Dib said to him. "Good," was the cop's response.

"What are we gonna do now?" the man in office clothes asked as he sat leaning against a window. They were luckily on the second floor, so nothing could come in through the window. "I think first we should introduce ourselves," the cop said sitting at a chair. "My name's Benjamin Frost." He then gestured to the kids who each said their names, followed by everyone else. The man in the office clothes was named Chase Kingsley, the pajama-clad woman was named Hannah McClain, the Krazy Taco employee was named Carl Lynch, the soldier was named Brad Romero, and the couple were Hope and Richard Davis. "Alright, now that the formalities are out of the way. We should be thinking of a way to get out of here." Ben said to the others.

Chase looked out the window and noticed a school bus parked directly underneath the window. "Does anyone here know how to hotwire a vehicle?" he asked. Everyone stared at him. "What are you talking about?" Ben asked him walking over to the window. "Down there, there's a bus. If one of us could jump down to its roof and climb in through the emergency hatch on top, they could hotwire it and bring it to an exit so we can get to somewhere safe." Ben stared at the vehicle. "It's a long shot, but it sure beats waiting around here to get eaten doesn't it?" The cop then turned to the group behind him, "Anyone here know how to hotwire a vehicle?" Zim stepped forward with his hand raised. "I do." Ben looked at him with a look of curiosity. He had never in his life seen a kid with green skin before. He figured it was either a skin condition or full body paint. Either way, the kid said he knew how to hotwire a car, so hopefully he did.

"Alright kid, it's up to you then." Zim began to walk over, but was stopped by Gaz who turned him towards herself. "Be careful Zim. Don't go getting yourself killed or I'll have to bring you back just to do it again," she told him. Zim smirked, "Don't worry sweet stuff, I'll be okay." The two then kissed, which caused Dib to glare at Zim. After they finished Zim walked by Dib who was still glaring at him. Zim just smirked at him and went over to the window. "When you get it started, bring it around to the front entrance." Ben told Zim. Zim just nodded in agreement. Pushing the window open he looked down at the bus roof. He noticed there some zombies roaming about but none of them were paying attention to the bus. Zim held his breath. 'Well here goes nothin',' he thought to himself.

He jumped from the window toward the roof. He landed on top of it but not without making quite a bit of noise. The zombies wandering around, turned towards the bus, and seeing Zim on it, let out a snarl and rushed the thing. Zim got to his feet and ran over to the hatch, pulling it off the vehicle and tossing it aside. He jumped in as the creatures began surrounding the vehicle, pounding on it vigorously. Seeing Zim had made it in the vehicle, Ben turned towards the others. "Okay, I'm gonna open the door and lead us to the front entrance. Soldier boy," he gestured toward Brad in the corner. "You take up the rear. Any of those things get near us, shoot 'em." "That won't do any good sir," was Brad's reply. "Why not?" Ben asked back. "Those things are unstoppable. We've tried shooting them, but they keep coming."

"You have to shoot them in the head." Gaz said. "Haven't any of you seen any of George A. Romero's Dead films? They specifically state, that in order to bring down a zombie, one must either damage or destroy the brain of the living dead in order to destroy it." "This isn't a movie okay?" Chunk said to Gaz. "Just because you saw it in a movie doesn't mean it'll work." Gaz turned toward Chunk and walked toward him. "I tried it on one of them just this morning with a baseball bat, when I was finished its head looked like a Jackson Pollock painting," she stated simply. "It stopped moving so I think that's a good indication it worked." Everyone else in the room stared at Gaz in disbelief at how calm she stated what she had done. She ignored them, turning toward Ben and Brad. "So are we leaving now?" she asked the two. "Yeah, yeah, we're leaving. Just watch out for any of those things." Ben said.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Zim was sweating bullets now; this was turning out to be even harder than he was expecting it to be. The zombies pounding on the bus weren't helping things either. "God dammit, why is this so hard?" Zim asked as he continued working on the vehicle. He wiped some sweat from his brow and continued working. 'I think this should be the last thing,' he thought as he connected two wires together. The sound of the engine starting was a good indication that it worked. Zim got up off the floor and got behind the wheel. "All right, now let's see what this baby can do," he said as he put it in gear and drove it out of its parking spot. He hit several zombies, hearing their bodies' crunch like so many dried twigs. "Stupid zombies, though this is fun." Zim said to himself. He finally made it to the front and parked the thing. "Now to play the waiting game," he said.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Back in Skool, the group had made their way through most of the building without seeing a single zombie. "This is weird, shouldn't there be more running around?" Carl asked as they made their way down the hallway slowly. "Not necessarily," Dib said. " Many may still be feeding or might have left in search for food elsewhere." "Oh well _that's_ a pleasant image." The Letter M, whose real name was Matthew, said. "Shh! Quiet!" Ben said from the front. He peeked around a corner down a different hallway. They were almost to the front door and he wanted to make sure nothing surprised them. He saw a small group of about four zombies feeding on a man in the middle of the hallway.

He turned back to the others. "Okay, there's about four of those things down the hall," he whispered. "If we're quiet enough, we can probably slip by unnoticed and get out. Now follow me but go slowly." Ben then beckoned everyone on, leading them slowly away from the zombies. Carl though chanced a glance over at the things and accidentally bumped into a janitor's cart knocking some things off. This alerted the zombies and upon seeing the fresh meat let out their characteristic snarl. "RUN!" shouted Dib as the zombies began chasing them. The group began making a mad dash to the front door, more and more zombies coming after them. They all made it to the front door and burst out seeing Zim waiting for them. Zim saw them coming and threw the doors open. "Get in!" he shouted at everyone. As they piled in, the zombies were hot on their heels. Zim slammed the doors closed before they could get on with the others though and Zim immediately drove off. "Where do we go now?" Brian asked. "To the mall." Gaz said. "It should be safe there."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

AN: Well that concludes chapter two. I hope you like. Oh and I'm not sure this will be very long storywise, just to let you know.


	3. The Mall

**No More Room In Hell**

**AN: **Well here we are at another chapter. I know a lot of you are probably wondering when I'm gonna finish "How to Totally Rock!", which I might rename to something less dorky, and the truth is…I don't know. I've run into a massive amount of difficulty coming up with new ideas for the story and I just can't seem to motivate myself. I will finish it this year though as I've realized I've let it drag on for too long. Also, I'm dropping my Naruto fan fic as I've all but completely lost interest in the franchise.

Hopefully when Shippuden premiers in America it might rejuvenate my love but it might not. So because of this, I will be deleting it. Well that's all I have to say. Now on with the show.

Chapter 3: The Mall

The City Center Shopping Mall sat quietly against the horizon like a massive tombstone. The parking lot, normally filled to the brim with cars was now mostly empty. A few cars were scattered haphazardly throughout the lot, abandoned and forgotten. A few lone zombies made their way around the parking lot wandering aimlessly, no real purpose for what they were doing. A single zombie that had most likely been a business man whilst alive stumbled toward a car, most likely believing it to contain fresh meat. Upon inspection though, it saw it was empty and began to walk away from it.

That was when its head exploded at the exact same time a gunshot rang out. A man was perched on top of the mall, sniper rifle in hand with its barrel smoking from having just been fired. The man was tall and wore a neatly pressed blue uniform with awards on it similar to a military official. His head was full of steely gray hair, and despite being of a slightly advanced age, was still quite muscular and fit.

"Goddamn zombies, I can't believe I ever wanted an army of these things." He peered out onto the parking lot and found another whose head he also took clean off. "Well these zombies will never get in here, not as long as I, Slab Rankle am here to defend this mall," the man declared as he took out yet another zombie with a headshot. "Ooh, that's always cool." Slab said to himself.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

In a neighborhood a bit farther from the mall, a school bus made its way through the streets. Inside were a group of people, all still very alive and otherwise uninfected by the virus. "How much farther is it?" Chase asked as the bus hit another zombie that ran in its way.

"Shouldn't be too much farther." Zim said from the driver's seat. Gaz was leaning over next to Zim keeping herself steady by holding on to a pole at the front.

"Why are we going this way?" she asked Zim as they continued through the neighbor hood they were in. "It would have been faster to take Fifth than to cut through Parkway." Zim kept his voice low so as to keep from alerting the passengers.

"We need to get GIR and Minimoose from my house," he said. "While I was waiting for you guys to get out of the Skool, I called GIR and told him I'd get him and Minimoose. We could seriously use their weapons systems." Zim continued.

Gaz knew there was something more to it than that though. "You just don't want them to be alone, don't you?" she asked.

Zim looked at her for a brief moment with an "are you kidding?" look on his face. "No, no. I know they're perfectly capable of handling themselves and the zombies wouldn't even touch them because…" He stopped before he could finish and looked at Gaz. She had a look on her face that showed that she knew Zim was lying. "Oh alright, I admit it. I do just want the little guys with us. I just can't stand to know that they'd be alone." Zim turned to Gaz and then added, "But just don't tell anyone, especially not Dib. He may not want to kill me now, but if he knew that little bit of info he'd never let me live it down."

Gaz chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," she said as she patted Zim on his head jokingly. Zim grumbled at this little gesture. He hated to be treated like a little child, and Gaz knew it, which is exactly why she did it. Zim decided to ignore it though as he saw his house ahead and swung the bus around so the door would be facing the front of his house.

The others in the car undoubtedly noticed this occurrence. "What's going on, why are we stopping?" Ben asked as the bus came to a stop in front of the bizarre Day-Glo green and purple house. Zim had expected this and turned to reassure everyone in the bus.

"It's okay, I'm here to pick up my dog," he told the group.

"Your fucking dog?" Chase asked him.

Zim smacked his forehead. He hadn't counted on the fact that these people were most likely smarter than the average human he encountered in the city. Normally the people he dealt with were stupid and would have just nodded and said something like "Oh, okay," or something else completely devoid of rational thought. This would also be a problem as GIR's dog costume wasn't really all that good. It was pitiful actually. The chances of these people falling for the disguise were zero to none. So Zim had to come up with something to say to convince these people he needed to get GIR.

"I mean, um not just any ordinary dog. A uh, special robot toy dog from Japan I got from my father before he died in the uh, war." Zim said hoping they'd take the bait. Luckily he had long ago destroyed the robot parents due to them being annoying and no longer needed so no one would see his robot father and call his bluff.

"Alright, I say we let him go." Ben said.

"Are you crazy man, there are zombies out there! We can't risk it." Chunk yelled from the back of the bus.

"Hey! I've got more authority than you so I say he can go." Ben said to Chunk before turning to Zim. "Make sure that you're in and out in fifteen minutes or we'll have to leave your ass behind," the cop told him.

Zim smirked, "That's plenty of time for me." Once again, Zim was being overconfident in his abilities. Part of this was due to the years he acted like that, so it had become sort of second nature to him. The other part came from the fact that Zim was kinda worried about the short amount of time and how it might be a little hard to find GIR and Minimoose in his house. Hopefully they hadn't gone into the lab or else Zim would never find them in time. On the other hand, even if they did he'd still have access to his Voot Cruiser and could use that to get to the mall. But then he'd have to figure out a way to trick the other humans into thinking he had found a more conventional form of transportation. 'But hopefully it won't come to that,' Zim thought to himself.

Ben took out his gun and handed it to Zim. "In case you need it," the cop said.

"Thanks," Zim said to Ben. The alien took the gun and stuck it in the waistband of his jeans. He then turned to Gaz.

"Be careful," she told him. She then kissed him and said, "For luck."

Zim smiled a cocky little smile and said, "Don't worry; I'll be back before you can even say 'zombie'." Gaz just smiled at him in return. Zim then turned to the door. Ben had his hand on the opening mechanism ready to open it at Zim's command. "Alright let's do this." Zim said, signaling Ben to open the door. The door flew open and Zim jumped out with it flying shut right behind him. He looked around to make sure there were no zombies around, but pulled the pistol out just in case.

He made his way up to the front door of his house with his gun at the ready. Grabbing the knob he turned it slowly, making sure not to make too much noise and thanking God that GIR had forgotten to lock the front door again. He poked his head into the house to see GIR and Minimoose sitting on and floating above the couch respectively. They were both watching "The Scary Monkey Show" on TV and seemed blissfully unaware of anything going on around them. Zim then opened the door fully, entered the house and closed the door behind him.

GIR turned towards the door to see who it was. "Master, you is home!" he exclaimed giddily.

"Squeak!" was all that Minimoose said. Though that's all he ever really said anyway.

"Be quiet you two. I'm here to get you outta here." Zim said to his two robotic companions.

"YEAH! WE'RE GOING ON A TRIP!" GIR exclaimed excitedly.

Zim slapped his forehead before shushing his little robot sidekick. "GIR this is important, so I need you to listen to me." Zim said to GIR. The little robot then turned his attention to his master. "We need to get out of the house, okay? There is a bus outside which has a bunch of people in it, and we need to get there as quietly as possible."

"Is Gazzie out there too?" GIR asked.

Zim nodded, "Yes, Gaz is out there too," he assured the little droid.

"Yeah, I like Gazzie!" GIR exclaimed again.

"Yes I know that GIR, but you have to do something in order for us to get to the bus."

GIR looked at Zim with an inquisitive look on his face. "First GIR, you need to put Minimoose in your head." Zim told him.

"Okie dokie! Come on in Minimoose!" the little robot said to his flying buddy. Minimoose simply squeaked and flew into GIR's open head.

Zim then said that GIR needed to get into his doggie disguise too, which GIR did quite quickly. "Alright now, now I need you to jump on my shoulders GIR," he told the little mechanical spazoid. After GIR was situated on his left shoulder, Zim turned to him to give one more instruction. "Now GIR, it's important that you be as quiet as possible okay?"

GIR turned to Zim and asked, "Why?"

Zim hadn't thought of an excuse to give to GIR. While he knew zombies wouldn't go for a small robot, apparently GIR didn't. So he had to come up with an excuse. "Because, uh…we're playing hide and seek! Yeah, and we can't get tagged by any of the other players."

He knew GIR would believe that little lie. GIR just gave a thumbs up and said, "Okay." Zim breathed a sigh of relief before turning towards the door. Looking through the peephole, he saw that there weren't any zombies on the lawn. He quietly opened the door and stepped out. And that's when he heard a gurgling sound to his right. He whipped around to see a zombie standing right there, about two feet from him.

"Oh shit," he muttered as the zombie lunged at him forcing him to run. He looked back and saw a few other zombies coming out from in between his house. He began to wave franticly at the bus. "Open the door!" he shouted as he ran at full speed towards the vehicle. Ben was standing near the door and threw it open. Zim then dove into the bus with Ben closing the door behind him as he slammed face first into the one of the windows. "Ow," was all he said as he fell onto the floor.

Getting back up, he saw Gaz standing in front of him. "Got back with just a minute to spare," She told him.

Zim gave her a confident smile. "What can I say babe? I'm just that amazing," he said. Standing up, he got back behind the wheel of the bus and started it back up. "Now, let's get outta here!" Zim said as the bus drove off with zombies trying and failing to catch up with them.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

By now, Slab had mowed down most of the zombies in the parking lot. While a few remained, he figured that the lot was empty enough now and that using any more ammo would just be wasteful. "Well, guess it's time to go back down," he said to himself as he packed up his sniper rifle. That's when he noticed something moving on the horizon. Wondering what it was, Slab pulled out his binoculars. Looking out at the approaching object he could see it was a school bus. "More survivors, huh?" he said. He ran over to the CB radio he had out and attempted to get their frequency. Since he knew all the frequencies of every bus in the city, it was just a matter of elimination.

By some random stroke of blind luck, he was able to get it on the third try. "Hello, hello! Is everyone okay in there?" he asked into the mic.

"Eh? Who is this?" came a voice from the other end.

"This is Slab Rankle, head of mall security. I repeat is everyone all right in there, has anyone been bitten?"

"No, no ones been bitten. We're from the school, it's been over run and we need a new place to stay, will you let us in?" Slab silently contemplated this new predicament. He already had some survivors in the mall, but he couldn't in all good conscience turn them away.

"Okay, you can come in. There's a loading dock on the east side of the mall, park there and we'll throw down a ladder for you to get in." Slab said.

"Okay then we'll be there shortly," the voice said. Getting off the radio, Slab grabbed his walkie-talkie and flipped it on.

"Rookie, are you there?" he asked into the device.

"Yes, I'm here sir," came a female voice from the other end.

"Good, I'm gonna need you to get an emergency ladder and get to the roof over the eastern loading dock. We got us some more survivors to take care of."

"Yes, sir."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The bus made it's way around the side of the mall to the eastern loading dock. With careful precision, Zim backed it into the dock causing minimal damage. A dull thud was then heard from the roof. "Alright people, looks like that's our way to safety." Ben said as he popped the emergency escape hatch off the roof. "C'mon people, Move! We need to get out as quickly as possible," he shouted as everyone climbed out. The people in the back went first leaving Zim, Gaz and Dib to go last. Zim let Gaz go first and then himself as Dib was the last one out. Running to the ladder, Dib climbed it as quickly as he could. He slipped on one of the rungs but was grabbed by someone's hand. "I've got you", a familiar voice said as it pulled him up on the roof.

When he was safely on the roof of the mall, he turned to the person he helped him. "Thanks for the help, I…" His voice trailed off as the person who helped him turned around. "TAK!" Dib exclaimed.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

AN: Well, sorry this took so long to finish. I feel really bad, and I hate to leave this on a cliffhanger, but whatever. I promise I'll try and update more frequently, okay? So until next time readers.


	4. Maybe, Or Maybe They're Coming For Us

AN: Hello once again everyone. I'm sorry this took so long. I hope you can forgive me. Anyway, you're here for the story, not me grovelling, so let's get to it. Just a heads up though, there will be a sex scene at the end. Just putting that out there.

**Chapter 4: Maybe…Or Maybe They're Coming For Us**

Dib sat there in disbelief as Slab went over the rules of living in the safety of the mall. Dib was only half listening as he looked at the girl standing at attention next to him. He couldn't believe that Tak was not only still alive, but that she was back on Earth. He had spent the last five years trying to get that stupid ship fixed and look for her, and now here she was, having suddenly just reappeared out of nowhere. He was having a hard time wrapping his head around it all. "…and that about covers all the rules. Does anyone have any questions?" Slab finished saying. Dib finally was snapped out of his ruminations by the overzealous head of mall security ending his speech. When no one spoke up, Slab turned to Tak. "Tak, could you take these folks and show them where their sleeping quarters will be?"

Tak saluted the taller man, "Yes, sir." She then turned and addressed the others, "Alright everyone, I bet you're tired, dirty and hungry. I'll show you where your lodgings will be and where the showers are. Afterwards, you can get a bite to eat at the food court."

Tak led them from Slab's command center into the actual mall. Leading them into the elevator, she pressed the button to take them to the ground floor. "We've used several of the beds from the mall's Sears store to turn the security rooms into sleeping quarters." Tak said. "The security rooms also have showers which I'm sure you'll all find useful. Aside from that, everything in the mall is now yours to use as you please."

Ben turned to the young woman and asked, "What about the zombies? How are we keeping them out?"

"The mall's entrances are blocked by reinforced steel security gates. They can withstand hurricane force winds and would take a tank to break down," she told him. At this point, the elevator reached the ground floor and the doors opened to the food court where some other survivors were located. "Well, here you go. If you need anything else, ask one of the survivors to show you where it is. I have to return to my duties." Tak said gesturing to the others that they could now leave the elevator. The survivors began stepping out of the elevator with Dib the last to step out. As he passed Tak, she said to him, "It's good to see you again Dib." Dib turned around to say something but, the elevator doors had already closed.

"Oh man, it feels good to be back in some actual clothes again." Gaz said as she stepped out of the dressing room of the mall's Hot Topic store. She had been stuck in her sleep clothes for the better part of the day and needed a wardrobe change. So after a quick shower, she and Zim headed up to their favorite clothing store on the second floor. She was now dressed in a pair of black grommet pants, a pair of steel toed combat boots, a Slipknot t-shirt and some striped arm warmers. Zim had already been partially clothed when they escaped from the house, only needing a shirt, which he found as he was wearing a t-shirt with Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory on it with the caption, "Today is a fine day, for science!" printed next to the character.

"Yes, I was kinda getting tired of walking around shirtless." Zim said. Gaz smiled as she walked over to him.

"I wouldn't have minded you continuing to walk around topless," she said as she put her hands on his chest.

"Oh, I know you wouldn't have." Zim replied in a playful tone as he wrapped his arms around Gaz. "It's hard to resist the sexiness that is Zim." Gaz rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's usual arrogance.

"Sure Zim. Now come on, I want to go get something to eat."

Dib sat at a table in the food court, cup of coffee in his hand, taking in the surroundings. He and the rest of his group weren't the only ones who thought it was a good idea to hole up in the mall, as there were several others already there. There was Devin, a jockish looking high school student, Carmine, a soldier who had gotten seperated from her platoon, Charlie, a surly butcher, Christoph, a German college student, Jacqueline, Devin's preppy girlfriend, Dice, a Japanese-American whose real name is "Daisuke", and Roxy, his African-American girlfriend.

Taking another sip, he began thinking to himself. Where was his dad? How did Tak get back to Earth? Would he be able to pursue a romantic relationship with her? He was snapped out of these thoughts when a tray was dropped on the table in front of him.

"Figures you'd be sitting by yourself." Gaz said, as she and Zim took a seat at his table.

"And why would you care? You never did before." Dib shot back at his sister.

She looked straight at him, saying, "Because, we all need to stick together. No one makes it through a zombie apocalypse by themselves." She began unwrapping a breakfast burrito and took a bite, before adding, "Besides, you're my brother. You may get on my nerves and I may beat the shit outta you, but that doesn't mean I don't care."

Dib was kinda surprised by his sister's response, not really expecting her to say anything even remotely close to what she just said.

"Your sister is right, Dib." Zim said after a sip of Dr. Pepper. "If we are to survive this we must act as a unit. Now obviously, that doesn't mean we have to be arround each other constantly, but we also can't venture out on our own. Anything we do, we do together, alright?"

"Alright." Dib said. He finished his coffee and stood up from the table. "I'm gonna go see if anyone needs some help," he said as he left.

Zim and Gaz watched him walk off as they continued to eat. Zim turned to Gaz, "Did you really mean that? What you said about him being your brother?" he asked.

"Of course I did. I may not be able to stand him sometimes, but I do still love him." Gaz replied.

"Speaking of 'love', I was thinking we could pick up from where we left off last night." Zim whispered seductively in Gaz's ear. She turned to him with a smirk on her face, "I was thinking the same thing," she said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Zim asked as he and Gaz got up to have some "quality time" back at their room.

Up in the security center, Slab was watching the security monitors, making sure everyone was doing okay and the perimeters were still secure. He was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in," he said. Tak walked into the room and gave the man a salute.

"Sir, the new arrivals have settled in," the young woman said.

"Good, good. How many does that make now?"

"24, sir."

"How long will our supplies last?"

"About six months, sir."

"And how long until rescue comes?"

"Unfortunately, I'm not sure, sir."

Slab turned and looked at Tak, "Well, we'll have to hold out as long as we can. If worst comes to worst we may have to try and get everyone out of here on our own." Slab hoped against hope, that it would not come to that. It would be incredibly risky and could possibly result in several casualties. These were civilians after all, not soldiers. And even then, these zombies were sometimes too much even for a hardened soldier. He had seen that during the first stages of the outbreak. "Is that all?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." Tak replied.

"Okay, dismissed," he replied saluting. Tak returned the salute and began to leave. She stopped halfway and turned back to Slab.

"Sir."

"Yes, Tak."

"If it's okay, I'm planning on having some company in my quarters tonight."

Slab chuckled, "That's fine, just don't make too much noise."

Tak blushed a little, "Of course, sir." She then left immediately, leaving Slab to continue watching the monitors.

Dib spent most of the rest of the day either by himself, or interacting with other survivors. He also tried to find Tak, as he wanted to talk to her. Everytime he did seem to find her though, she disappeared. Eventually, night fell on the mall and people began retiring to their quarters for the night. Dib was on his way to his, a store room in the Sears, when he heard a voice call his name. He stopped and looked down the hallway he was passing and saw Tak leaning out a door, gesturing for him to come over to her. Dib immediately walked over, wanting to see what Tak wanted. "Tak, thank God. I've been looking for you all-" He was cut off when Tak grabbed him and yanked him into the room, shutting and locking the door behind them.

Dib took in his surroundings quickly as he came into the room. It seemed to be one of the security rooms in the mall, though it had been outfitted with a large bed and a TV. "Tak, are you okay? You're acting kind of-" Once again, Dib was cut off by Tak. Though this time it was because she crushed her lips against his in a kiss. Dib's mind began going haywire at the sensation. On the one hand, he didn't mind this. On the other, he felt this was kind of sudden. He didn't expect Tak to be so...forward with him on the matter. It took Zim a few weeks to begin getting physical with Gaz. Yet here was Tak, who he only had gotten reacquainted with several hours earlier, making out with him like they had been dating for quite awhile. Eventually, she pulled away, saying breathlessly, "You have no idea, how long I wanted to do that."

"Ditto." Dib replied in an equally breathless voice.

Tak hugged Dib tightly, saying, "Believe it or not, I missed you all these years."

"Yeah, about that. Where were you? I always expected you to come back and try and invade again."

At this, Tak's eyes fell. "I think you should sit down for this," she said. After they both sat down, Tak began her story. "After my defeat at Zim's hands, I floated through space for a couple weeks until a passing cargo freighter picked me up. They dropped me off at a Irken controlled space station, where I tried to contact the Tallest. When I got a hold of the Tallest, they said my failure was the final straw. They banished me from Irk."

Dib was shocked when he heard this, "They banished you from your own planet?"

"Yes, they did. I spent the next several years doing odd jobs across the universe. My feeling of sorrow and shame turned to anger and then surprisingly enough, happiness."  
"Happiness?"

"Yes. I realized that I was free from being told what to do. Free to do something different from what I had been expected to do. So, I came back to Earth to see you again."

Dib's heart stopped when he heard that. "You came back for me?" he asked. The alien girl nodded her head. "But wait, how did you end up working for Slab?"

"Well, I needed a job and he was hiring. Figured my military training would be of use to him," Tak said.

"Then how come I haven't seen you around?" Dib asked.

"Well, I just returned about a couple days ago. And I needed to set up living quarters and that. And then this whole zombie fiasco happened. So I've been keeping busy." They laughed, not caring about anything else at the moment, but each other. "I'm surprised you aren't more skeptical about my being here. I'd think that you would believe I was working on another plan to take over the planet."

Dib sighed, "I would have at one point. But, I can see in your eyes that you're telling the truth. I can hear it in your voice as well. You hold no malice in your tone, nor a secret agenda in your stare. So, I know what you're saying is the truth." Tak smiled, as did Dib.

The two began leaning torwards each other to kiss, when Dib stopped. "Tak?"

"Yes, Dib?"

"Could you turn off your holo-disguise? I want to see the real you."

Tak deactivated the disguise, the image of a human girl disappearing and revealing the Irken girl's true form. Dib cupped her cheek, "That's better," he said. He then closed the gap between them, the two entering into a passionate kiss that neither wanted to end. Their hands, as if on their own, began exploring each others bodies.

The two got more and more into it, until Dib fell over on the bed, bringing Tak down on top of him. Her breasts pressed up against his chest, causing the blood to rush to his face as well as another part of his body.

"Looks like someone is excited." Tak said as she felt Dib's erection press against her stomach.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," the young man replied.

"Well then, considering we're both rather excited, let's get the show on the road," the alien woman said seductively.

She grabbed Dib's shirt, yanking it off of him quickly and swiftly. Surprised at first, Dib snapped out of it and grabbed Tak's shirt, pulling it off of her. He then began undoing her bra, removing it after a little bit of trouble. He was rewarded with the sight of her luscious mounds. Dib immediately took one into his mouth, sucking on it with great fervor. Tak let a moan as Dib sucked on the one breast and massaged the other with his hand. Despite the immense joy and pleasure she was receiving, Tak stopped Dib and gently pushed him back down to the bed.

She then proceeded to remove her pants and panties, leaving herself completely exposed to Dib. The young man could not believe how beautiful the young alien woman before him was. Before he could contemplate her beauty any more though, she yanked his jeans and boxers off, leaving him as equally exposed. She got on top of him, straddling his stomach and rubbing her hands over his chest. Dib's heart began beating faster and faster, partly from the feel of Tak's hands rubbing his chest and partly from the fact that she was sitting on his stomach, naked. His heart nearly leapt from his chest when Tak leaned over and licked his chest. If he thought he was hard before, he was even harder now.

Tak sat back up and looked down at Dib, smiling. She turned around and positioned herself so that she was on all fours over Dib, with her womanhood over his face and she turned her head towards him. "I thought it would be interesting to try this, "69" position I've heard of," she said.

"Okay." Dib said in a breatless, yet excited tone. Tak turned her head back to Dib's member, grabbing it gently with one hand. That alone almost made Dib come and when Tak put it in her mouth and began sucking, Dib had to use every last ounce of will power to keep from letting loose. Dib was however, able to keep his composure enough to work on giving Tak the same attention.

He lifted his head up, grabbing Tak's hips firmly and giving her folds a lick. This caused Tak to shudder and briefly stop sucking, which meant Dib, though inexperienced, was doing something right. He immediately followed with more licks, taking in the amazing taste and scent he was experiencing. The two kept up their work with their mouths till they were both close to the edge. "Tak, I'm getting close." Dib said during a brief stop in his licking.

"I am too," his lover replied during a similar break. The two continued until they both went over the edge, both lapping up their fill.

Tak removed her head with a small pop, wiping her mouth as she turned around back to Dib. He too was wiping the remnants from his lips when Tak turned back around. They both looked in each others eyes, smiling, and Tak leaned over and kissed Dib deeply. He was surprised at first though immediately sunk into the kiss. When they finished, Tak still straddling Dib, reached behind herself and grabbed Dib's shaft. He was amazingly still hard and she lifted herself slightly, allowing herself to position herself over him. She lowered herself until the tip was rubbing against her and allowed it entrance.

She immediately gasped out, eyes shut as she slowly took her lover inside herself. "Are you okay, Tak?" Dib asked. "Do you want to stop?"

"No. I want this. I want to do this." Tak replied. She placed her hands on the bed and began moving herself up and down. Dib placed his hands on her hips, helping her out some. The sensations the two were feeling were unlike anything they had ever felt before. They began going faster and faster, quickly approaching the crescendo. Tak fell onto Dib's chest and kissed him deeply as they continued to make love. "I'm close, Dib." Tak said after ending the kiss.

"Me too." Dib replied. The two continued for awhile longer, before they both reached their climax.

Tak lay on top of Dib, both of them panting and sweating. Tak raised her head and looked Dib in the eyes. "That was amazing," she said.

"Indeed," the bespectacled young man below her replied. He reached a hand up and rubbed her cheek gently. "I love you, Tak. I always have and I always will."

"I love you as well, Dib. Ever since I first met you." The two shared another kiss and then went to sleep in each others arms.

AN: Well, I'm going to stop there. If the sex scene in any way offended you, sorry, but I did warn you. Anyway, the next chapter will have zombies and action in it and will have Prof. Membrane return to the story. And just to let you know, I will not take forever to upload the next chapter. I plan to update more frequently now. So, comment, review, whatever. See ya, next time.


End file.
